Nothing To Miss
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Post War AU - Tonks lives. Harry and Tonks are close following the war. The question is, how close?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Nothing To Miss**

* * *

Harry flew past her with a large smile on his face, looping her easily. Tonks shook her head at him, before she headed to the ground. They'd been out for over an hour and her hands were freezing. He landed moments after her, collapsing beside her on the grass.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages," he said, wiping his hair out of his face.

She grinned at him. "We went to the zoo last week. Are you telling me that wasn't fun?"

"Until we got to the gift shop, sure," he agreed, a comical look of horror on his face. "That boy could talk anyone into anything, I swear. He's going to be the best salesman the world has ever seen when he gets older."

Tonks shook her head at him. "Pretty sure it's just you, to be honest, Harry. I have no problem saying no to him."

Harry shrugged, smile back in place. "Godfather's privilege, I reckon. I spoil Rosie just as much."

"Hmm. Oh, will you watch him tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Going anywhere fun?"

"I have a date," Tonks admitted nervously. "I… it's not too soon is it?"

She completely missed the sad look on Harry's face. By the time she looked up to meet his eyes, he had a soft smile in place and a tender look in his eyes.

"Of course it's not. Remus wouldn't have wanted you to be alone forever, Tonks."

She nodded, returning his smile, feeling somewhat reassured. She'd been anxious that Harry would judge her for dating, even though in her heart, she'd known he never would. The two were inseparable now, he'd been her rock following the final battle, both in helping her with Teddy and distracting her from her grief.

She didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

Harry was lounging on the sofa when Tonks got home, and he grinned up at her lazily.

"Good date?" he asked, sitting up so she could drop down beside him. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

She'd had a good time, her date had been courteous and friendly, asking questions without probing, complimenting her.

There was something… something missing, something that she couldn't put her finger on, but she'd disregarded it. It was her first date since her husband died, she figured that she was allowed to not feel completely fine.

"Are you going to see him again?" Harry asked after a pause. When she nodded again, he squeezed her leg, before getting up. "You deserve to be happy, Tonks. Coffee?"

Once again, she missed the sadness that passed over his face.

* * *

"You're not fucking invincible!" Harry growled at her, even as he cleaned up the cut on her head. "You need to be more careful!"

She nodded, wincing when Harry had to scrub a bit harder at a dried bit of blood. "I know, I'm sorry, Harry."

"Teddy needs you," he replied, his voice quieter, calmer now. His touch had gentled as well. "Just… be careful. Please."

Tonks nodded again, squeezing his hand in thanks when he finished cleaning her up. She walked to the bathroom, depositing the rubbish from the dressing Harry'd placed on the cut into the bin as she went.

She missed the whispered, "I need you," and when she returned to the living room, Harry was waiting with a tub of icecream and a stack of DVDs.

* * *

"I don't understand what I did wrong," she murmured into Harry's chest. He had his arm around her shoulders and was gently stroking her hair.

"You did nothing wrong," Harry replied, passionately. "He's obviously as dumb as a troll to dump you, so he's not worth you getting upset over. You're pretty, you're intelligent, you're funny. He's an asshole."

"I just… Is it so much to ask, to not be alone?"

Pulling back so he could meet her eyes, Harry smiled softly. "You're never going to be alone, Tonks. You should know that."

Without thinking about what she was doing, she leant forward and pressed her lips gently against Harry's. He kissed her back immediately, and her arm snaked up to rest a hand against his neck. When she pulled back, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You never said this was… you never said."

He shrugged, blushing slightly. "I didn't know it was an option."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "You're an idiot."

She kissed him again, and he grinned when they broke apart.

"It seems to be working for me."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tonks asked for the fifth time in as many hours. Harry looked her way, pausing in zooming Teddy around like an aeroplane.

"Of course it is."

"But he's a little messpot," she said pointing at the piles of Teddy's stuff that was already littering Harry's home.

Their home, now.

"Oh, because I didn't already know that," Harry playfully mocked, righting Teddy in his arms, only to tickle the four year old into a fresh fit of giggles. "He's had a room here since I moved in, and his stuff's been lying around the place since not long after that."

He gently set Teddy down on the floor, crossing the room to take Tonks into his arms. "You are what I want. You and Teddy and a home together. This is everything I could possibly dream of."

She kissed his cheek.

"You're a sap, do you know that?"

A yell of triumph from the kitchen got their attention and they both looked up. Harry grinned.

"After you," he said gesturing to the kitchen. She laughed and the two moved together, off to find out exactly what kind of trouble Teddy had managed to get himself into.

There was no sad look to miss as Tonks preceded Harry.

All was well.

* * *

 **Written for;**

Hogwarts Book Club - Sanjit - Flying / Invincible / Moving in together

Hogwarts TV Show of the Month - Mary - Tonks / Intelligent / "Are you going to see him again?"

Ways To Say - 35. "After you."

Dragon Appreciation Word Count - 967

Writing Month Word Count - 967


End file.
